crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola
Origin Lucas and Lola were supposedly born at the same time as the underground was sealed by the Humans, although their true origins are still shrouded in mystery. They live together in a cave turned home above the lava lake in Hotlands. They don't kill monsters but need either their blood or raw meat to survive, they train in the lava with their magic and they're specially made weapons during their spare time. They prefer to be alone with just each other for company, but willing to let others come over for occasional guests, they are good conversationalists (at least Lucas). They are theorized to be very powerful beings, supposedly the outcomes of the Monster's hatred over humans. Whether this is true or not isn't certain yet. Lola doesn't do anything particularly special until she's hungry, or bored. She always gets a new job, then fired from it in no time flat. Description / Appearance She is a naturally born fighter and constantly gets into trouble. Also a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid of unknown origin with her Brother Lucas, Lola is quite stronger than Lucas and as such tends to try and ignore him with her brawn, she's rather spastic and easy going until something doesn't go her way. Humanoid Form * Lola wears a jacket with a torn block tank top with ripped black pants and sneakers. She has long wavy black hair with two point ears sticking out of it. Her eyes are red while she has a more dog-like face. She has light brown skin while she has black fur in some places. She wears two gloves with claws similar to Freddy Krueger's, only through magic, they are completely retractable like Wolverine's. Wolf Form * Her wolf form is a black gray wolf, with nice fur and red eyes. In her wolf form, she's really no different in personality. Vampire Form * Her Vampire form, unlike Lucas's Werewolf form, is a giant pale-ish woman with only a lighter brown skin. Her hair increases in length as her clothes form to look more like a combination of Lucas's and her clothes. Her claws are much longer, and she gets a staff. Personality Lola is very spastic and head on. Stubborn and lovestruck. She has shown dangerously high signs of being a Yandere. She is constantly also challenging people to duel with her, and not afraid of getting caught drinking someone's blood. She usually ends up hurting herself because of how spastic she is. Weapons Book of Spells Lucas and Lola's most prized creation, their Book of Spells was written by them as they created their own spells to use. Even if Lola doesn't use spells as often as Lucas does, and he carries the book around more. * Read aloud, spells based on fire, ice, wind, earth, healing, darkness, lightning, and manipulation can be cast. * The book draws energy from the user, so it will eventually close after it's drawn all the power it can. Magic Claw Gloves Lola's gloves were crafted specially herself with magical claws that can be used whenever. She can also punch hard with them in melee combat. Abilities * Transformation. * Magic Spells. * Knifes. Category:OC Category:User;Geshtro Category:Female Category:Monster